


Tanta historia en tan poco espacio

by TheHT



Series: el Oasis [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, but not really, básicamente Maca sí que siente algo por Zulema, just... improve-it, más bien lo que podrían haber hecho, no es el final que yo quería
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHT/pseuds/TheHT
Summary: “Recuérdame como la más grande hija de puta que has conocido. La que te convirtió en una asesina, que mató a tu hijo y a tu familia, si eso hace que te vayas. Y ahora corre, Rubia.” La soltó, con un pequeño empujón y se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos hacia los todoterrenos, que ya estaban al caer. Giró la cabeza y, al ver a Macarena todavía en el mismo sitio, gritó, “¡Corre!”----Pues ESA escena de 5x08, pero con un poquillo más para que sus acciones tengan sentido y tb que Maca no se vaya con un simple "gracias".
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Series: el Oasis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tanta historia en tan poco espacio

**Author's Note:**

> El final me ha dejado... hah... os podéis imaginar. Después del live de Najwa ha sido un poco mejor, pero igual me rechina un poco, así que he escrito esto, donde se puede ver un poco más por qué los personajes actúan así. Y Macarena siente algo por Zulema. No aprofundizo en eso demasiado y puedes interpretarlo como te de la gana, pero en mi mete las dos están enamoradas, así que haz lo que quieras con eso.
> 
> También hay una versión en inglés, por si te interesa.
> 
> Espero que te guste!

_“Sal de aquí.”_

_“¡Vamos!”_

_“Tranquila. No lo hago por ti. Cuídate.”_

* * *

Macarena podía escuchar los todoterrenos acercándose, cada vez más cerca, pero sus piernas no le hacían caso. Sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo. Salvarse. Pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo, como si hubiesen echado raíz y se hubiesen asentado en ese lugar. No podía dejar a Zulema, no con tres coches cargados de matones con metrallas y con órdenes de disparar a matar. “No…” No podía a hacer nada más que murmurar la palabra una y otra vez, un nudo formándose en su garganta y sintiendo los ojos humedecerse.

“Ya no estás sola.” Zulema hablando la rompió de su trance. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía demasiado tranquila como para alguien que le persiguen quince matones armados.

En ese momento, Macarena se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería. Como aquella noche en el Oasis, apuntándole con la pistola, Macarena vio en sus ojos esa determinación, esa falta de miedo, pero esta vez mezclados con ternura.

Zulema nunca había temido a la muerte. En sus intentos de escapar de la cárcel, había coqueteado con ella en más de una ocasión, quemándose viva, causándose infecciones… Macarena misma había intentado matarla más de una vez. Esta vez no era distinto: no le tenía miedo. Macarena, por el otro lado, sí.

Macarena se acercó a Zulema y la agarró por el brazo. “No. No me voy a ir sin ti. Iguales o nada, ¿Recuerdas? O las dos salimos de esta o…” No acabó la frase, la presión en su garganta demasiado fuerte, mientras la primera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

“Tienes que irte. Ya.” Zulema arrancó su brazo de la mano de Macarena y miró atrás. Los coches tardarían poco más de cinco minutos en alcanzarlas. Macarena seguía inmóvil, negándose a dejarla atrás. “Ya te dije, ya no tengo por qué huir.” La voz de Zulema sonaba casi como un susurro, la sonrisa de antes completamente desvanecida. “Ya encontré mi hogar. Quiero dejar de correr, por una vez en mi puta vida. Estoy cansada.” Se acercó más a Macarena, sin llegar a tocarla. La miró a los ojos, seria. “Vete. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo si salimos de esta? ¿Morir en un hospital de mierda de esos ilegales, tú en la habitación de al lado dando a luz? Paso.” Soltó una risa sarcástica llena de dolor. “Yo no tengo futuro. Déjame morir como he vivido. Sin miedo, bajo mis propios términos. Haciendo lo que me sale del coño, vamos.” Intentó bromear, pero ninguna de las dos rio.

“¿Cómo quieres que te deje? Me dices que soy tu hogar y que vas a… ¿morir por mí? Y ahora tengo que decir adiós y buena suerte y marcharme como si nada—“ Zulema la agarró de la chaqueta y la acercó bruscamente, sus cuerpos chocando, y juntó sus labios. Macarena sintió la mano de Zulema moverse para agarrarla mejor y acercarse aún más, pero cuando Macarena empezó a responder al beso, Zulema se separó violentamente.

“Pues sí.” Le ofreció una sonrisa burlona. “Recuérdame como la más grande hija de puta que has conocido. La que te convirtió en una asesina, que mató a tu hijo y a tu familia, si eso hace que te vayas. Y ahora corre, Rubia.” La soltó, con un pequeño empujón y se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos hacia los todoterrenos, que ya estaban al caer. Giró la cabeza y, al ver a Macarena todavía en el mismo sitio, gritó, “¡Corre!”

Macarena arrancó a correr hacia donde aterrizaba el helicóptero. Corrió como el alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si se giraba, volvería con Zulema e intentaría cargarse a esos desgraciados, aunque ambas murieran en el intento.

_Bang_.

Oyó un disparo a la distancia. Dio un paso en falso y casi cayó de bruces. Vio dos gotas humedecer el suelo, pero se forzó a seguir corriendo.

_Bang_.

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Siguió corriendo.

_Bang_.

Otro disparo más. Se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que hacían su visión borrosa.

_Bang._

Se mordió el labio. Cruzó los dedos por que esos disparos fueran de Zulema. O al menos que hubieran fallado.

Entonces, escuchó un grito. Gutural. Visceral. Zulema estaba gritando a la distancia, pero ella siguió corriendo. Sentía una presión en el pecho, y otra vez ese maldito nudo en la garganta, que no la dejaban respirar, pero siguió. Ahora por inercia, con la mente en blanco, sólo podía correr. No podía ver, no podía respirar, no podía parar.

_Bang._

Ya no podía oír a Zulema. No quería pensar en lo que eso significaba. Consiguió tomar aire, se secó las lágrimas otra vez. Su único objetivo era llegar al helicóptero, huir de los todoterrenos que ahora podía oír de nuevo.

Cuando alcanzó el helicóptero, no sentía los pies ni las piernas. Subió apresuradamente y se puso el cinturón, mientras empezaban a ascender y se pegó a la pared para evitar los disparos de los matones. Después de unos segundos, los disparos cesaron. Estaban a demasiada altura. Estaba… a salvo.

Se asomó por la puerta, mirando el vasto desierto, como un mar de ocre con pequeñas islas. Pequeños matorrales secos, algún arbusto, un arbolillo escuálido, Zulema… Zulema. Su cuerpo inmóvil un oasis en medio del mar de arena. Pequeño, cada vez más diminuto, a medida que se alejaban. Dejó de retener las lágrimas y dejó que fluyeran, inundando sus ojos y resbalando hasta su barbilla.

La vio convertirse en un punto negro en esa inmensidad amarilla. Por suerte no era el mismo amarillo que las había rodeado por tantos años. Este era un amarillo dorado, cálido. Un amarillo de libertad.

Recordó que ella misma había dicho una vez que los astronautas, al ver todo su mundo hacerse pequeño, se daban cuenta de lo insignificantes que eran realmente sus vidas. Viendo a Zulema desaparecer en la distancia, se preguntaba como algo—alguien—tan pequeño podía dejar una huella tan enorme. Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanto amor, tantos momentos… Tanta historia en tan poco espacio. Celdas compartidas, intentos de asesinato, fugas, atracos, secretos, verdades, regalos, vidas salvadas, intimidad, muerte… Todos ellos guardados en su corazón y en otro que ya no latía, en el de alguien a quien ya no alcanzaba a ver.

Se preguntaba qué era real de todo eso. ¿Desaparecerían también esos recuerdos con la distancia? Tanto había cambiado desde que pisó por primera vez Cruz del Sur, desde que se puso ese traje amarillo, que era imposible volver atrás. La cicatriz que dejaba Zulema en su historia era demasiado grande para cubrir. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. No la iba a olvidar por el resto de su vida, eso sabía y así lo esperaba.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, y dejó que el sol y el aire le secaran la cara, dejando un rastro salado. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Zulema había tenido finalmente el final que quería, había encontrado paz. Ahora era su turno.

Además, ¿no decía Zulema siempre que sólo muere quien es olvidado? Entonces mientras ella estuviera viva, también lo estaría Zulema.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!


End file.
